Cousins Are Good In Bed
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Neji Hanabi...Obviously Hyuugacest...PWP, I guess...


A/N: This is my first NejiHana fanfic. Please read and review, although not much people might read this.

Chapter 1

"Neji-nii-san!" exclaimed a sixteen year old girl as a young man tackled her.

"You aren't paying attention Hanabi-nee-chan." he sighed, "Maybe we should call it a day."

Neji was twenty three and he was currently teaching his younger cousin how to fight. She was really good at it too but they were both tired and their concentration was drooping.

"No, Father will be mad."

"Well I'm tired and I need a bath." he said.

"Fine. But if he asks…"

"It's my fault."

She smiled at him and he turned away quickly to hide his blush. Lately, he was finding her attractive. In fact, there was nothing wrong with that except that they were cousins. And she was seven years younger than him. She was beautiful. In fact, Neji had to keep fighting guys off for her nearly every day. She was tall, had big boobs, luscious lips, a cute nose, a slim, curvy figure… man, he had to stop thinking like that. He was in public after all.

He followed her to the Hyuga estate.

"Neji-kun. Hanabi-chan. What are you two doing home so early?" demanded Hiashi.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama but I think Hanabi has learnt enough for today and we both need a bath and a long rest."

"I'll excuse you this time but we're renovating her room and Hinata's room is locked so she'll have to use your room for the while. Her wardrobe's already in there. You'll have to stay with me or the basement."

"Dad! You can't kick Neji-nii-san out of his room for me!"

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Watch your mouth young lady! Or do you want to stay in the basement?"

"No sir. I'll stay with Neji-nii-san."

"Did I just hear you say that you'll stay _with_ Neji-kun?"

"Yes."

"Great." muttered Neji under his breath.

"That's fine with me." said Hiashi, thinking that Neji wasn't too happy about the arrangement.

"It is?" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah. Goodbye."

She shrugged and trailed after Neji to his room.

She locked the door behind her and went to his closet. She rummaged through her clothes and found a comfortable pair of pajamas to sleep in.

She then went to the bathroom, of course after locking the door. He got out a pair of pants and a shirt and lay on the bed until she was done. Her long silky hair made her look even sexier when it was wet. On his way to the bathroom, he got a whiff of lavender as he passed her.

He put the shower on cold and chased all the perverted thoughts from his mind. When he returned to the room, she was sitting on the edge of his bed looking too innocent.

He went to his dresser and brushed his hair before turning around, "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. Now tell me what it is or I'll tell Hiashi-sama."

"You won't dare."

"Why not? I've got nothing to be afraid of."

"If you tell him anything I'll tell him your secret."

"Secret? What secret? I don't have any secrets,"

"Yes you do, or does he know of your Icha Icha series?"

"You went through my stuff!"

"Oh Neji-nii-san, you've been a really bad boy… how shall I punish you? You don't have your curse mark anymore… I won't tell on you… we're on the same level in fighting so I can't beat you up… I know… Come here."

"But I'm right here."

"Come sit next to me."

"Why?"

"Just come."

He did as she asked even though he was really confused as to why she wanted him to sit next to her for his punishment.

Slowly, she leaned closer to him as though she was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and waited for her lips to capture his but it didn't. He opened his eyes to find her back in her original position. She had a teasing smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" he pouted.

She laughed, "Did you honestly think that I'd kiss you?"

"Er…"

She came up close to him again, "Do it." she whispered.

"What?" he forced out.

"Kiss me. Touch me. Make me yours." she breathed.

"Are you… are you okay?" he choked.

"Yes Neji-kun. I'm fine. C'mon. I know you wanna."

He slapped her. Although he had dreamed of this, he never thought that Hanabi would actually ask him something like that.

"Ouch!" she gasped, "You baka! What the fuck was that for?"

"Something's gotten into you."

"Nothing's gotten into me! I'm fine! I know you're attracted to me! I see the way you look at me. I know that when we're sparring, you use your Byakugan to spy on me. And I can't deny that I love you. I can't deny that I want you. I know it's wrong but…" she sobbed.

He pulled her to his chest and held her tight, "Shh. Don't cry. I do love you."

"But… you… don't…show it." she sniffed.

"I…well, what would people think? Do you think that your father would take this quietly?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "I don't care. I love you Neji-kun and I want you. I want you to have sex with me now."

The look in her eyes alone was enough to turn him on. He bent over and kissed her passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair as he squeezed her breast with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Mmm…Neji…you're…mmm…so…good…at…this."

He kissed down her neck, sticking his tongue out every now and then to lick the salty taste of her skin. He kissed his way lower, even though the material from her pajamas was blocking his access to her soft skin. The second his mouth closed over her clothed breast, she gasped in surprise. Heat and dampness leeched through the fabric, and his teeth scraped just hard enough to pinch an erect nipple. Her back jumped into an arch as another shaky gasp worked its way out her mouth.

She unbuttoned his shirt as he ripped off her clothes. She blushed when he pulled away to look at her.

"You're even sexier than I saw you with the Byakugan."

She smirked and continued undressing him. She ogled at his huge penis before slowly kneeling over him. She took his delicate flesh into her mouth. She rolled the soft skin in her mouth, sucking on all of it while cupping his testicles in her hand she extended her tongue to lick and play with them as well. She continued to suckle at his growing member, drawing him harder with each caress of her tongue.

"Hana… wh-where did… you…l-learn… th-this?" he panted.

She giggled, and with his cock still in her mouth the vibrations drove him crazy.

She sat upright, moving to straddle him. He raised his torso from the bed and brought her breast to his mouth. He licked around her areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing her to inhale deeply at his touch. He lightly nibbled on her pert nipple causing her to gasp.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered into her breast as she moaned his name.

Then his hands slid over her hips and down to spread her legs for him. His finger plunged insider her and she cried out for him again. A moment later Hanabi felt a second finger enter her, finding that certain spot and flicking back and forth, over and over, growing faster and faster, until she threw her head back and moaned his name again.

"Neji….ah…"

Hearing her yell his name like that, sent shivers down his spine. Her hands stroked his long hair and pulled his face back to her breasts where he continued to draw them into his mouth. He slipped a third finger inside her and had her writhing on his hand. He pulled his head back so he could watch what he was doing to her. She looked so hot tearing at the sheets and trembling as she came for him.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. Watching his younger cousin ride his fingers to completion had almost put him over the edge. He suddenly rolled them, putting Hanabi on her back with him on top of her. He held his upper body above her on his arms like he was doing a push up and she spread her legs to allow him entrance. He pushed inside of her, hard and fast, thrusting into her incredibly tight wetness. She screamed a little before locking her ankles behind him, keeping him from pulling away from her, now that she had him inside her, she didn't want to let him go. He looked at her face expecting to see her looking up at him, but instead he saw her looking down; watching every thrust as he moved in and out of her hot velvet sheath. She felt his gaze on her face, looked up into his eyes and smirked, then looked back to his thrusting cock. She thrust her hips to meet his and writhed beneath him.

"Keep going Neji-kun. It feels so good. I love how big and hard your cock feels inside my pussy. I want all of it."

Neji loved that she was getting into it and was talking dirty to him. He started to push harder with each stroke making her moan.

"NEJI-KUN! God, yes, fuck me harder. I need to feel your cock deep inside my tight little pussy. You like how tight it is, don't you? Don't you want to fill me up with all your sweet cum?"

Neji was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could. All the things she was saying were spurring him on and he knew he would blow his load any second.

"I'm cumming Neji-kun! Please cum with me, I want to feel you explode inside of me when I cum."

Now he felt his eyes drawn to the same place as hers, and he watched as he slammed himself into her, three times, five times, eight, he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft as her orgasm took her, and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside her.

Both collapsed with exhaustion and sexual satisfaction, sated. Hanabi tiredly stroked his back, as she could feel herself coming back into her body; her heart slowly calming and her breathing coming back to normal. After a few minutes, once some strength seeped back into his limbs, Neji leaned up on his elbows. He watched her with tired eyes as she turned her head to weakly smile at him. About to pull himself out of her sweet warmth, she stopped him as she placed her hands upon his hips.

"D-don't leave me…just yet." she pleaded softly, still enjoying the feel on him inside her.

A small smile lit his face, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he rolled onto his back. With himself still buried deeply in her and her legs straddling him, she laid her head down on his chest. Grabbing a corner of her sheets, he pulled it across them, wanting to make sure she wouldn't get cold. Then wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair, lowering to her forehead.

"I love you Hana…" he muttered.

"Not as much as I love you, you cheat."

"How on earth did I cheat you, may I ask?" he grinned.

"You could have done this earlier."

"I suppose I could have…" he smirked.


End file.
